When a program involving repetition of the same arithmetic process, e.g., the same technological calculation is executed, it has been common to save the data of calculation results periodically to retain the data in order to cope with failures of the computer executing the arithmetic process.
The computer executing the arithmetic process periodically saves the data of calculation results to retain the data according to a setting made by a user. For example, when a computer performs an arithmetic process by executing a program involving a calculation repeated in 10000 loops, the computer saves the data of the result of every 100-th calculation to retain the data according to a setting made by a user.
Therefore, even when a failure occurs at the computer in the 510-th loop of the arithmetic process, the computer can use the data of the result of the 500-th calculation which has been saved and retained. Thus, the arithmetic process can be re-started from the calculation at the 501-th loop instead of the calculation at the first loop.